


从良 34

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 34

34-1

\--------

 

阿云嘎回来时海妈在门房等着，阿云嘎就与她说两句话，问了晚上郑云龙吃的怎么样，海妈答一切都好，还说郑先生或是喜欢吃奶酥烙，饭后也能再垫两块进去。

郑云龙肠胃养的好些，就喜欢吃带着点儿奶味的东西，阿云嘎点头说明早也做吧，又让海妈煮些麦芽荷叶茶来消食。

临了又说明天不起早，要有人来就说他去正院上了。

说罢阿云嘎便穿过两道门回了主屋，正看见郑云龙在临窗的榻上摆弄五子棋，他在那下的认真，似乎是没注意到阿云嘎回来。

阿云嘎就站在那看郑云龙叼着一颗棋，他的脸一半被灯光照亮，一半被月光染色，人间与仙境一齐落在他身上，阿云嘎看着看着也忘了出声，还是郑云龙自己把黑棋连成五个才转头看过来，他穿着长袖长裤，却赤着脚的到阿云嘎面前，他用鼻尖碰碰阿云嘎，说，

“你回来啦。”虽然只有四个字，却是满溢的欣喜，他的嘴里还有一些淡淡的奶味。

阿云嘎似乎也从他这句话里听出来些如释重负的感觉。

 

阿云嘎就势与他交换了一个缠绵的吻，把他亲的气短才放下，又捏捏他被一个吻就熏红的脸。郑云龙的肉好软，脸上身上哪里都是软的，教阿云嘎摸上就松不开手。

两个人黏黏糊糊在一处，正要撷取更多的爱意，却听见敲门声，是海妈煮好了消食安神的茶。

阿云嘎刚要叫人进，郑云龙却反常的从他身上下来，自己抻了抻衣服坐到一旁。阿云嘎挑眉看了一眼郑云龙涨红的面，不知道他何时竟养出了羞耻心。

海妈只在门口站着，阿云嘎把茶接过就让她去歇息。郑云龙又回那窗下的矮榻上靠着，阿云嘎把茶端过去问他怎么还知道羞了。

郑云龙却反过来问他羞是什么意思。

阿云嘎笑着摇头也不愿和他解释，只把白玉做的渠叶花盏递到他嘴边，郑云龙也没接，也没凑过来喝，他笑盈盈的对阿云嘎说，

“你问我。”

“问什么？”

“你问我喝不喝。”

“绒绒喝不喝呀？”

“喝。”

郑云龙这才接过来，在嘴边闷了一大口，茶汤是适宜入口的温度，郑云龙喝的急，浅色的细流从他嘴角滴进他的大领子里。

阿云嘎叫他慢些喝，又掀了他衣服去捉那不听话的水珠，可他没喝到清凉的茶，却吃到了香软的胸肉，还有一颗成熟了的红果，郑云龙被他这么一闹，手上端不住盏，剩下的茶汤扣了阿云嘎一脑袋。

 

他哎呀了一声紧忙给阿云嘎扑着水珠，阿云嘎像是被他浇愣了，在他胸口趴着没动。郑云龙搡了搡胸前的脑袋，矮着声说了好些遍对不起。

阿云嘎唇上狎着笑，直起身来颇有些正经的与他说犯错就要受惩罚。郑云龙啊了一声露出委屈的神情来，却仍好孩子一般的点点头。

阿云嘎就叫他去把窗推开，然后贴在他背后隔着衣服啃他的脊骨，皓月当空头，那素白的颜色盖在郑云龙眼睛上，月亮像是在看他，把郑云龙脸都看红了。

他以往从未有过这种感觉，开着的窗让他有些不自在，像是万物都在看他。

阿云嘎把他又翻过来亲，在他的嘴上碾出水声，又掐他的乳尖，把细碎的喘从郑云龙的嗓子里逼出来，阿云嘎这时已经脱了他的裤子，埋首在他腹间说，

“他们可都没睡，你再叫的凶一点说不定都要过来看你。”

说罢阿云嘎含住了他腿间半醒的肉。

郑云龙一瞬间手脚都软，这不仅仅是源于皮肉的感官，他第一次从心头上发出一种感觉，他说不明白，讲不出来，却把腮憋的通红也不再呻吟了。

 

阿云嘎看他憋的实在可怜，也知道他是在潜移默化里有了羞耻心，便起身把窗户关上安安稳稳的给他口着，阿云嘎不大善长做这样的事，牙齿总有磕碰，也不知道郑云龙是疼是舒服，只像小兽一样无助的蹬腿，又把自己的胯摆的很开，不自主的往阿云嘎嘴里抬，阿云嘎也配合他的频率，还不忘掐掐他臀上与腰间的软肉。

在长长的喘息过后，郑云龙浑身脱力的射在阿云嘎嘴里。阿云嘎含了一会儿，却怎么都是咽不下的，就吐在了方才的白玉盏里。

郑云龙现在软得像一滩泥，两条腿搭在阿云嘎肩上蹭，看来阿云嘎笨拙的口交技术也让郑云龙舒爽到。

两个人摸索着亲了一会儿阿云嘎就把郑云龙抱去洗澡，这边的池子大，两人都可以泡进去。

阿云嘎将郑云龙捞在腿上，食指在他锁骨上画了两圈，他问他

“你愿意和我一起去参加酒会吗？”明天有正儿八经的酒局，阿云嘎和周深一起回来，在晋中的人可都是上赶着来见，不在晋中的人更要打飞的回来见一面的。

“或者你在家等我回来。”阿云嘎直直的看着郑云龙的眼睛在等一个答复。

 

晚上他在周深父亲的屋里说话，左右都绕不开婚约的事。

先前说过周家是权分三处，周老太爷与周深父亲关系不大好，也是从那个续弦主母进门开始。

老太爷很喜欢周深的亲生母亲，那是他老朋友的遗孤，从小照料几乎算得上亲女儿，她与周深父亲也算是青梅竹马的感情。

可周深的父亲在原配妻子尸骨未寒的时候就把新妻迎进门，那会儿这新妻身上已经揣了孩子，就是周深的妹妹周朵妤。也就是从那时起周家的权柄分作两股，对外是一心的，只不过内里各有各的计较。

阿云嘎手上这支算是从老爷子手上分出来的，当时四九城的局面需要不怕死的人来扛，阿云嘎很厉害，不仅把周家原先有的东西保住了，还能拢上新的，周老太爷也就松了口，算是放权下去，不过这也是阿云嘎应得的东西。

 

可是阿云嘎太厉害，他做事又果决又有远见，京中的局势被他把控得很稳，而且他握着的地产算得上是资金最厚的项目，经年存下了人手和威信，阿云嘎几乎是要自成一派，虽然他一向内敛谦虚，身份放的也低，可这仍不免让周家的长辈有些担心。

和亲永远是稳赚不亏的交际手段。

周老爷子因为周深母亲的缘故更偏爱周深，可他在周深身上看不见做掌权人的苗头，他知道周深与阿云嘎和余笛都有不清楚的关系，他是这老宅的心，没什么是他不知道的。但他不仅默许了这件事，甚至还纵容。

他最宠爱的小孙子，也不过是巩固周家这颗大树的基石而已。

 

关于收权这件事，周家的大人们是统一枪口，只不过最后好处落在谁那就有的争抢。

周深的父亲更偏爱的他女儿，他要阿云嘎娶周朵妤，生的孩子自然姓周，这权柄如何都要落叶归根的回到周家。周老太爷在这事上不表明态度，但也是偏向于要阿云嘎娶自己孙女，毕竟周深和阿云嘎的关系没那么有保障，不过他也并非无比担忧，因为阿云嘎与自己的关系更亲一些，怎么说也是亲手带出来的孩子。

如果没有郑云龙的话，阿云嘎娶谁也都是娶，他只觉得无所谓，反正他的心思也都扑在事业上，他喜欢征服与拓宽疆土的刺激感，浑不在意自己是否后继有人。

可阿云嘎现在做不到心里揣着郑云龙，再去和别的女人结婚生子。

今晚与周深父亲的谈话不见愉快，他表明了自己的态度，也说他身上留着周家的血。他说的真，却不知道这位家主听进去了几分。

明天是正经的交际场合，阿云嘎是想把郑云龙带出来，这不是阿云嘎的挡箭牌，而是他的选择，也是他第一次展露与事业无关的个人向意志。

而且他把郑云龙带出来，就证明无论是什么样的场面他也接得住，阿云嘎从血雨里闯来十几年，还是有护住心上人的力量。

 

但他要征求郑云龙的意见，这不是王晰以往带着郑云龙的场合，阿云嘎是要郑云龙与他并肩站着，没人再敢脱他一件衣服。

阿云嘎这话问过，浴室里就再无声响，郑云龙两手都搭在他肩上，阿云嘎能感受到那细瘦的十指蜷缩着，抠着他的后背，阿云嘎刚想说罢了，他早些回来就好，可郑云龙却颤抖着说话，水汽把他的脸蒸的有些红，眼梢也是热气润出的颜色，他低声的问，

“那……第二天你会来接我嘛？”

从前的那些第二天，王晰不会亲自去接他。

 

阿云嘎第一个瞬间没反应过来什么第二天，但在下个瞬间他就明白郑云龙在说什么，他脸上青红交错，心里一大口怒气要勃然而出。

可郑云龙似乎是见着他生气，眉眼都低下来，一滩水一样贴在他身上，怯懦的说，

“我不认路……我不知道怎么回来。”

阿云嘎眼睛好胀，是这热汤蒸的，他把郑云龙捧在眼前，看着他藏了水的眸子，是有些委屈，却也有些心甘情愿的味道。

阿云嘎的心是被拧出了十八个褶，条条都渗着血，他无比严肃的对郑云龙说，

“郑云龙。”

“从现在开始。

我会陪你过每一个夜晚。

我不是王晰。

我不需要你去做那些事。

我只要你开心。”

 

郑云龙咧开他的碎牙，笑得眼睛都不见了踪影，那满目月光被他藏起来含在了心里，他掬起一捧热汤浇在了阿云嘎头上，说，

“我又犯错了，你快来惩罚我。”

 

 

 

 

34-2

\------------

 

王晰最善交际，他做人比做饭好，在这四九城将近二十个年头，不说有多少朋友，只说对头敌手是一个也没。

事发突然，王晰落地之后打通助理电话，意料之内的那两个主播已经是捞不回来，既然捞不回来就只能推出去顶一顶风，王晰手快，借着这样的喘息把主干公司摘个干净。

之后他又带人去掉了那个盘子看，仔细筛了一遍发现是边缘人员漏出的消息，然而再查这个人却是毫无踪影，这样的消失意味着什么自不必说。

王晰心下蒙了层纱，他之前就有收手的打算，这些边缘行业都准备放一放，没想到却放出了问题。他纠集自己手下核心的人在公司开会，办公室里原来那些长毛白绒的地毯都撤了，再也没有那些柔软的脚感。

 

王晰是最后一个到场的，翻了几页报告心下已经有了打算，先布置当下要紧的任务，把原先弱化的公益项目做重头打出来，让娱乐板块矮一矮，但热度榜的位置必要抓稳，新人务必尽快顶上。

这两项都是吃钱的窟窿，公益要真做，还要大规模的做，捧人本就烧金，又不能只捧一个两个，大规模撒网或许都捞不上一两条鱼，指不定哪种才符合普罗大众的胃口，王晰分下用研部门与负责公益专栏的部门今晚立刻要一轮报告。

会议室里退了一些人，剩下的讲手下盘口的事，有几处已经是长了草，王晰现在也懒得除，打包一起都准备出手。

眼镜不沉却已经在他鼻梁上架出痕迹，助理初步将他手下的产业分作三个档，是安全的，待审查的和不能留的。王晰平日里说话慢，但他看文件的速度却快，近百页的档案翻过，那些财务报表他只扫一眼就知道有没有猫腻，圈了几处出来略作改动，先将边缘的出手。

王晰手下带着个男孩，人长的干净无害却有一张谈判的利嘴，但王晰还是仔细叮嘱过不要出得太快，面上多绷着一些。

 

最后是助理递来的分析，毕竟事已至此王晰还没摸到是谁要玩他，他所有的过去都已经清干净，于此他第一个瞬间想到的是周家但又觉得没可能，那样势大的家族怎么看得上他这只跳跳虾。左右没个思路，助理递来的数据报表也没什么实际作用，只说先放放，看看这几天有谁耐不住性子有动作。

这些事安排完已经是月坠星河，王晰说大家幸苦，未来几天还要忙，让助理说下去加班按三倍工资算，又在夜上给员工们叫了餐。

策划书的第一版已经做出来，王晰垫了一口虎皮鸭粥就看起来，圈点出几处不妥当的又发回去改，紧接着推新人的那份策划也交上来，王晰叫粥烫了一下嘴，嘶了一声把娱乐部的人叫来说话。

王晰说话的声音很低，在这寂静的夜里荡开深沉的声浪。

 

四九城的景色，无论是白日或是夜晚，永远是一片明光。霓虹在王晰脚下，他的烟灰弹进了风里，或是会落到哪个刚从酒吧寻欢出来的人儿头上。

他有一瞬间又在思念那个人，那张熟睡时会挤出一些肉的脸。

王晰竟不知道周深到底是多大年纪。

助理送了一杯咖啡进来，王晰叫她去休息。公司里有加班专用的休息室，虽说肯定比不上家里舒服，但也够小憩，小助理难能克制的打了个哈欠说好，叫王晰也要早点休息。

可他的心却悬着放不下，几十年的敏锐嗅觉告诉他这件事并非这么简单。但他现在只能尽量谨慎，保证拿出台面的东西必须是干净的，他将最近公司下其余的大项目又过了一遍，圈出几个触碰敏感地带的细节打包到下属部门邮箱。

咖啡喝的胃里苦，也不见精神，王晰心说自己到底还是年岁大，没有年轻时那么能熬，起身抻了抻腰，去沙发上躺着也入了眠。

他这一梦好纷繁，醒来时却一个场景也记不得。

 

忘性大说不准是好事还是坏事，但对于现在的王晰来说，网民的忘性大就是天大的好事。

他在公司住了三天，眼袋都要垂到嘴角，不过幸好是把风头压下去，他得以回家睡个囫囵觉，但也只是个囫囵觉，晚上王晰还要出去吃宴，现在这样通达的信息圈，风吹草动的谁都知道，倒不至于因为手下两个艺人的事儿就要看王晰笑话，不过现在是禁毒扫黄的浪头，一个踩不稳也是要翻船的。

王晰在公司待了几天最终也是要露脸，不得不说边缘产业的钱还是好挣，公益项目的预算已经留出来，做实事是真吃钱，而娱乐板块是连钱和人脉一起吃，他需要快速收益来填补这措手不及的坑。

王晰睡了几个小时精神也缓过来些，仔细的刮了胡子收拾着，助理打来电话，说大概查到些源头。

——是小方总。

王晰一瞬间没回过神，他这个人向来讲道理，父债不用子偿，王晰与他父亲的恩怨清干净了也给这孩子留一条活路，并没有动他那微不足道的互联网公司。王晰知道现在互联网潮的泡沫有多厚，不用他动手，时代与政策的浪打下来，自己也就化了，可没想竟被他捡个漏。

助理听王晰没说话，又解释说查到一股不明来源的资金流，很厚且有针对性，那小方总身后一定是有人顶着的。

王晰沉着声又问了些别的，心下有几分底，挂了电话准备出门去。

 

果然是小方总。

王晰在晚上的局里见着这张算得上是老熟人的脸，心下有一丝复杂，按说以方家现在这个底是上不来这个层面的，他背后果然是有人在推。王晰看小方总不过二十出头的年纪却一脸沉着阴鸷，挺秀气的五官都被挤得变形，他有些感慨却丝毫不同情。

放不下的恨只会伤了自己。

场面上那小方总言语机锋字字向他，王晰也都接了却没再返还回去，和个孩子打嘴仗到底是丢人。

酒过滋味，一桌人想要的消息也都串个差不多。酒桌文化许多讲究，摆得明白的人才能看出许多门道，再从中获利。王晰心情还算好，起码他知道前儿这事留不下什么遗症，又谈了几笔新买卖，怎么说都是好事儿。

这顿饭王晰吃的舒心，步子放的都慢，临走的时候小方总却也慢了脚步和他并肩，无非就是说两句狠话，说动不了周家还捏不了王晰吗。

王晰只是笑，压根没往心里去，不过年轻人后来说的半句话却让他很在意。

——你知道我背后。

 

小方总的互联网公司是彻底和王晰叫上板，自那次酒局没几天，挖走了王晰技术部做核心算法的四分之一的老人。

在这样的大数据时代，一个互联网公司公司想要立足于浪尖，势必要有广大的受众支持，获取普罗大众的爱好偏向就是能将企业带到不败之地的金台柱，数以亿计的数据通过精密有序的算法转化成可视信息，以此来分析用户倾向，把握快消时代的先机。

所以能做，会做数据算法的人在IT行业算得上最金贵的物种，王晰这么多年搜刮出一个完整的团队来实属不易，他开出的各项待遇几乎算是业内顶尖的，可想而知小方总撬他的墙角是使了多大的助力。

住房户口子女学校一条龙全包。

王晰看到这样的条件时心里一惊，他甚至不这怀疑是周家给他的下马威，毕竟这样的条件翻开这四九城看，实在没几个敢把话说的这么圆满。

 

王晰头发掉了一把又一把，在办公室里想破头皮也想不出是谁。

幸好有人帮他解决了脱发问题。

他在公司下的咖啡厅门口碰见了余笛，虽然他在余笛那戳破了周深的真相，但这事儿怎么也算不到余笛头上，而且之前生物医药普及影响很好，王晰也是从心里敬佩余笛这样的人物。

正见着了，不免要坐下喝杯茶说说话。王晰看余笛拿着文件夹，就顺嘴问了一句忙什么事，余笛却把他手里的文件夹递到王晰手上给他看。

王晰不明所以的接过来，翻开第一面他的脸就冷下来，是皮面上的那种凉，面前热茶蒸腾的水汽碰到他冰霜一样的面，结成了水珠挂在他的鼻尖和额头。

这是他前一阵出手的所有场子的合约，还有那被小方总撬走的四分之一核心算法组的人员名单。

“您这是什么意思。”王晰的声音也紧了，他想象不到为什么余家要针对他。

 

余笛对着他温和的笑，不紧不慢的从贴身的内兜里拿出一张巴掌大的相片，反过来的瞬间，王晰的手脚都木了，他嗓子眼里像哽住了石头。

那是。

那是周深所谓的生日那晚，他们在床上乱拍的照片之一。

床单是无暇的白，灯光是暧昧的黄，脸是高潮的红，驼色的双颊把精液都蒸干，残存一些半固体的痕迹，周深那软嫩的舌尖上也沾了奶色，王晰记不得那是周深的，还是他自己的体液。

这张照片王晰没见过，他想拿过来仔细看看，正抬手刚摸上那白框框，余笛就把它抽走了，放回自己贴身的口袋里。

王晰的指尖一下就空了，仿佛余笛这一抽，把他的魂魄都抽走了。

“我也算是深深的小叔，他这样的身份，这种照片在外人手里总是不好。”

“王总考虑一下。”余笛指了指王晰手上的文件。

余笛话说的很淡然，似乎就是长辈的态度，但王晰却看出来他眼中藏起来的渴望。

——余笛和周深一定是有那样的关系。

王晰太熟悉这样的眼光了，这种欲望交织着渴求的贪婪，他见过太多太多。

 

然而余笛并没有打算立刻听他的答复，仍是挂着那副笑意的起身，再抽走了王晰手里的文件。

此刻王晰面前只剩两盏没了热气的茶杯，他指尖空落落的仿佛什么都没有碰到过。

王晰的心头为那一张照片动荡着，眼睛放空了一会儿又主观的把这翻涌压下来，余笛这张照片王晰是真的没有见过。

这只能是那晚在酒店落下的，可那处是准入制的会所，他所认识的朋友里，没有人与余笛或是余家有干系——除了阿云嘎。

不可能。

郑云龙在九馆那晚的原带王晰当天就销毁了。

阿云嘎是不可能再看到。

 

王晰猛灌了一口凉茶，呛得他肺里心里都是苦涩的水，也把他逼出几滴泪来。

王晰低头看着这荡着波的水，竟没由来生出几分倔，论说余笛再怎样有资本，他的医药业与互联网也是隔着好大的沟壑，隔行如隔山，余笛就算借着小方总的手也动摇不了王晰的根本，不是王晰自傲，是小方总这把刀着实不快。

而且他怎么可能把周深的照片交出去，王晰三十几年没有过什么真真正正属于自己的东西，然而这个二十岁的小深深却完完整的属于他，那可是只属于王晰自己的爱欲情潮。

他怎么可能，怎么可能再把情爱的滋味抛弃，他已经错过一段少年时光，他不能也不想再失去了。

哪怕让王晰再用自己的身体与名利钱权作交换，哪怕他再回到那脏得不能再脏的泥潭，他也不会把那段旧时光交出去，尽管它是虚假的，是幻影，是无法回溯也无以延续的记忆。

王晰都要把它留在心里珍藏。

这是他梦中的那个人啊。

 

 

 


End file.
